


Maturity

by Koffee



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's never had a place to go in between the academic year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts AU, break between Akaashi’s 4th and 5th year, and Bokuto’s 5th and 6th year.

“Hey, so I know you know how to write and I would really like it if you’d write back to me during the summer.” Bokuto explained as he followed Akaashi from Ravenclaw tower toward the school gates, “And tell me the right, location pleeeeeease, because my owl hasn’t ever been able to find you, so please, Akaashi?” 

“You can survive a few months without me,” Akaashi said, “You’ve done it before.”

“Just because I can survive a few months without you, doesn’t mean I want to!” Bokuto pouted, “Please, Akaashi!”

Akaashi didn’t want to tell Bokuto the reason why his owl was never able find him was because there wasn’t a place for him to find. Summers were always a nightmare for Akaashi, one day he’d stay with family and another day he’d be on the street. Summers were scary, and dangerous, but he didn’t want Bokuto know it would make him worry and feel bad. 

Every night Bokuto slept in a bed, Akaashi was probably sleeping on a bus bench. 

“Please, please tell me!” Bokuto begged.

Akaashi sighed and shook his head, “No, I’m not telling you.”

“Can I just walk you home, after we get off the train?” Bokuto suggested.

“No, because that would mean I’d have to take you to my home and I don’t want you know where I live.”

“But why?”

Akaashi didn’t say anything and instead, he took Bokuto’s hand and led him toward the train pick up point. The entire walk there was quiet, with Bokuto letting out the occasional dramatic sigh in order to get Akaashi’s attention. Akaashi, however, remained firm and refused to say anything on the topic.

To be cliched, this past year at Hogwarts was ‘magical’, especially between Bokuto and Akaashi. They had spent more nights up in the owlery than in their own dorms because it was a space they could just be together and do nothing else. And that’s all the did, they’d sit, hold hands, and look up at the stars. Their relationship was beginning to mature and they kissed for the first time this year. 

Only once though. 

They only kissed once.

The word boyfriend still fit loose on them, Akaashi never used it, but Bokuto had thrown it around a few times.

Their relationship was beginning to mature and Akaashi didn’t want to think about being so far away from Bokuto. So, he pretended like it was no big deal, like it didn’t matter. As long as he lived in the illusion that nothing was wrong, it’d make parting with Bokuto much easier. 

Kuroo had noticed Bokuto’s sulking from the other side of the waiting area. With Kenma following close behind, he approached his best friend and patted him on the shoulder “Hey, what’s got you so sad?”

“Akaashi won’t tell me where he lives.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and refused to comment.

Kuroo glanced back at Kenma, who shook his head. This was between Akaashi and Bokuto, and it wasn’t their place to get involved. Kuroo tightened his mouth and patted Bokuto a few times on the shoulder, “I hope you two have a pleasant ride home.”

Bokuto pouted and buried his face back into Akaashi’s shoulders as his friends walked away. 

Once they boarded the train, Bokuto refused to let go of Akaashi’s hand. At their seats, Bokuto laid down, with his head on Akaashi’s lap, “Do you want to spend a few days at my place, before you go home?” he asked as Akaashi stroked his hair, “Just a few days, please, school keeps us so busy, even when we’re alone we’re mostly just thinking about school.”

Akaashi thought for a second, it’s not like he had any place to go. Spending a few days at Bokuto’s house might not be too bad. They were almost always busy with school stuff, they were never really able to just relax without the worry of school projects and homework. 

Akaashi leaned down and kissed Bokuto on the forehead, “Okay, but just a few days.”

This was the first time Akaashi had visited Bokuto’s home, and as he predicted, there was owls everywhere. The owls weren’t just outside the main house, but inside as well. A few of the smaller owls were hanging out on the dining table and on the bookshelves. Bokuto opened his owl’s cage and Akaashi did the same, once they were both free, they both immediately flew out through an open window near the top of the house.

“He’s going to show your owl his house,” Bokuto said with a smile as he reached for a note sitting under one tiny brown owl, “They’ll go have some fun...Oh, looks like my parents won’t be home until tomorrow morning.” he peered over at Akaashi and winked, “Annnd, it looks like we have to maintain everything while they’re gone. It’ll be fun, here, hold this for me, while I gather some of the potions.” Bokuto handed Akaashi a list of names, all with a list of medicinal potions beside each name, “Those are the sick owls, we have to make sure they take their medicine.”

Akaashi ended up following Bokuto around the entire day, and he was pleased to be able to aide him with the owls. The owls flocked to him, greeting him and speaking to him, Akaashi had never seen him so at ease before. He had also never seen Bokuto so gentle, especially with the sick owls. Bokuto used a light touch, his voice was turned down into a whisper as he spoke encouraging words to the birds.

Akaashi smiled to himself as he watched Bokuto work.

“Are you Hellebore?” Bokuto asked a tiny black owl, he made some hooing sounds and then turned his attention to Akaashi, “My parents sent me a letter about this little barn owl. His parents got sick and died, and then, him and all his brothers and sisters got sick too. He’s the only one that’s survived this long.” Bokuto explained as he reached into his bag and began giving the owl drops of medicine, “My parents think he’s going to die too, but, I have hope that he’ll be okay.” Bokuto kissed the bird on the top of the head, he stood up and stared at Akaashi, worriedly, “Why are you crying?”

Akaashi hadn’t realized it, but he had been holding in his tears since he arrived at the sanctuary. 

Their relationships had matured and so had Akaashi. 

Akaashi was no longer sure if he could survive the summer without seeing Bokuto’s golden eyes or receiving his rough hugs. The thought of leaving was unbearable, he squeezed his eyes shut and cupped his hands over his nose and mouth.

“Did you want to give Hellebore a kiss too?”

Akaashi shook his head, “I -- I’m really going to miss you.”

The illusion he had put up for the past few years was beginning to fade. Akaashi didn’t want to be alone all summer. He wanted to be with Bokuto and every second that passed was one less for him. In a few days he’d leave, because he didn’t want to give Bokuto’s family the burden of taking care of him for the next few months. They already had so much to deal with, they didn’t need one more thing.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, and said, “I’m going to miss you too.” 

“Every summer since my first year, I’ve been, I’ve been on my own.” Akaashi admitted, he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s back and clutched at his uniform, “But I want to be with you.”

“You’ve been on your own?!” Bokuto shouted, “This whole time? Every summer? Every summer you’ve been on your own?”

“Yeah.”

“And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Akaashi!”

“What?”

“Well, we can’t fix every past summer, but we sure can fix this one and every one after this one too! You know, every summer since I met you, I always spend the first day crying because I miss you so much.” Bokuto wiped away Akaashi’s tears with the pads of his fingers, “But that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen this year. Come on, I’m going to show you your room.”

“Kou…”

“Let’s goooo,” Bokuto insisted, pulling Akaashi by the hand.

“But what about your parents?”

“They’ll appreciate having extra help around the sanctuary.”

Bokuto dragged Akaashi all the way back to his house and up the stairs, “This room is mine.” he pointed to a door that had his name on it, “And you have the one across the hall, I don’t know why we have so many guest bedrooms, but we do, and now that one is yours.”

Akaashi glanced at the door and then at Bokuto, who continued talking, “But, you can sleep in my room for tonight, since my parents aren’t home --,” 

Akaashi kissed him, it was quick, and soft, and barely there but it was enough.

“Ha!” Bokuto smiled wide, “Ahhh, oh, we haven’t done that since before winter break, I like those, I like kisses.”

“That was a thank you kiss.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto laughed, and asked, “Can I have an ‘I think my boyfriend is really hot and really cool’ kiss?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but smiled, “Only if I can get one of those from you too.”

“Oooh, of course and you can have more than one if you want.”


End file.
